Music
by Storm Gryffis
Summary: Harry discovers a music room, and after five years without his instruments, what do you think he'll want to do? One-shot, HP/GW


Harry sighed and lifted the violin to his neck, playing a sorrowful tune. Playing the violin, the Dursley's let him do, because it was 'normal', and 'useful' for entertaining guests. The lessons were the only real thing he loved in his life. The only downside to it was that if he got something wrong, or it sounded bad, he was dropped off at the park with his violin to 'get it right', and wasn't allowed to come home until he had. It was much the same for the piano, flute, harp, and his singing.

He had found a music room in Grimmauld Place. Managing to sneak away from Mrs Weasley and everyone else had been hard, but he managed it, while also inadvertadly discovering the room. On one wall, there was a myriad of instruments, the most presented, the violin.

Unlike all the other rooms, this one wasn't dark and gloomy. The room itself was painted a charcoal grey, a white carpeted floor, and had a large bay window letting a surprising amount of light. It had the instruments, a cabinet full of music, two chairs, a few music stands, and an extra long grand piano sitting in the middle of the room.

Now he stood by the window, just playing as he watched the city. The window had a surprisingly good view of London.

He didn't notice as the door opened to reveal half the house standing outside, Sirius right at the front with his mouth agape.

Creeping into the room, he stood by the piano and watched as his godson played the fiddle, the tune oddly sombre. He couldn't rightly believe it, his godson, playing the violin better than most professionals!

Harry just played, and when he finished, he jumped when he heard someone clapping. Turning around, he saw Sirius smiling at him, slowly clapping.

"Everyone two floors around can hear it. Didn't know you played, pup." His godfather said, smiling.

Blushing slightly, he lowered the violin and walked back over to put it away. "I've been playing since I was three, and not just violin, though it's my favourite. I got my Grade Eight when I was seven." He stood back as he admired the instruments hanging from the wall.

"What else?"

Turning his head, Harry saw Sirius' curious face, as well as the crowd at the door.

"Flute, piano, the harp, and I can sing. I was halfway through my third year of guitar and cello when I got my letter. It was because of Hogwarts all my instruments were taken away." He said grimly. "I haven't played an instrument for five years. It was nice to play again."

Sirius nodded, before taking the violin off the wall again. "Can you sing 'Phantom of the Opera'?"

Getting a confused nod, Sirius looked to the door. "Ginny, can you sing for us please?"

Everyone in the crowd looked to the red-head, who nodded, coming forward.

"Remus?"

The werewolf came forward and sat down at the piano, surprising many.

"The Marauders weren't just a group of pranksters. In the muggle world, we were a professional four-person orchestra. Moony played piano, I played strings, Peter was percussion, and James was woodwind, though he could do any. When Lily and James got together, we got a singer."

Pausing, he looked into the crowd before grinning. "Tonksie, get in here!"

Fuming, Tonks stomped in. "What?"

Grinning, he poked her crossed arms. "Which instrument did Andy make you learn? Its tradition!"

Tonks bit her lip, a nervous expression coming onto her face before she went over to the wall, looking over it. "Which one do you want me to play?"

Sirius gaped at her. "You can play them all?"

She shrugged. "All of them, except brass."

"Well, play violin with me."

Tonks nodded before taking another, smaller violin from the wall. Sirius went over to the cabinet and took out a record player. Tapping it, all the instruments they were missing appeared like ghosts above it.

Smiling, Sirius looked to Remus, who started playing as the record did. Tonks and he started their parts and left Harry and Ginny to sing, Ginny starting first.

"_**Beneath the opera-house, I know he´s there**__**  
**__**He´s with me on the stage, he´s everywhere**__**  
**__**And when my songs begin, I always find...**__**  
**__**..the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind."**_

Then Harry started singing.

"_**Sing once again with me**__**  
**__**Our strange duet**__**  
**__**My power over you**__**  
**__**Grows stronger yet**__**  
**__**You give your love to me**__**  
**__**Our love is blind...**__**  
.**__**..The Phantom of the Opera is now... your mastermind."**_

Ginny.

"_**Those who have seen your face**__**  
**__**Draw back in fear**__**  
**__**I am the mask you wear**_."

Harry. "_**It's me they hear**_."

And then together, they sang.  
_**"My spirit and your voice in one combined**__**  
**__**...The Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside my/your mind.**__**  
**__**Sing once again with me**__**  
**__**Our strange duet**__**  
**__**My power over you grow stronger yet**__**  
**__**You´ll give me for love is blind**__**  
**__**...the phantom of the opera in now my/your mastermind!"**_

Harry. "_**Sing, my angel of music**_."

Ginny sang. "_**He's there, the Phantom of the Opera**__**...**_" She then started vocalizing, Harry singing while she did.

"_**Sing my angel of music**__**  
**__**Sing**__**  
**__**Sing for me,**__**  
**__**Sing my angel**_

_**I have brought you**__**  
**__**To the scene of sweet music's throne**__**  
**__**To this kingdom where all must be homaged to music...music**__**  
**__**You have come here for one purpose and one alone**__**  
**__**Since the moment I first heard you sing**__**  
**__**I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing**__**  
**__**For my music, my music."**_

Then it stopped. Sirius and Tonks finished, as did Remus, while Harry and Ginny stood, slightly breathless from singing. Then someone started to clap.

The five looked to the door to see the whole house. Remus, Tonks, and Harry blushed respectively, while Ginny and Sirius just smiled and bowed. Harry was surprised at Ginny slightly.

Seeing his look, she just shrugged. "Used to it from the rest of the Weasley's. Though it's known, the Weasley's are always natural singers. When we were younger and were learning songs, the boys would always fight to get in a duet with me."

Harry's mouth quirked and he looked to Ron, who Hermione was gaping at.

"Ron, why don't you sing something?"

The red-head blushed and shook his head. "I think I'll pass, Harry." He said, looking nervous, as were all the other Weasley men. Molly glared at Ron, who squeaked.

"Molly." Arthur said kindly, pointedly glaring at her with a fixed smile. She huffed but nodded her head before pausing and looking at him. Arthur met her gaze and paled as she started pulling him into the music room. When he was beside the piano though, he gave up and watched as Molly glared at Remus, who quickly got off the stool.

Looking back at the door, Molly glared at her sons. "Boys." She said warningly. Half-heartedly, the present Weasley boys – Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie – trudged into the music room and took up places around the piano as Ginny sat on it.

"_**Do you hear the people sing?**_  
_**Singing the song of angry men?**_  
_**It is the music of the people**_  
_**Who will not be slaves again!**_  
_**When the beating of your heart**_  
_**Echoes the beating of the drums**_  
_**There is a life about to start**_  
_**When tomorrow comes!**_  
_**Will you join in our crusade?**_  
_**Who will be strong and stand with me?**_  
_**Beyond the barricade**_  
_**Is there a world you long to see?**_  
_**Then join in the fight**_  
_**That will give you the right to be free!**_  
_**Do you hear the people sing?**_  
_**Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people**_  
_**Who will not be slaves again!**_  
_**When the beating of your heart**_  
_**Echoes the beating of the drums**_  
_**There is a life about to start**_  
_**When tomorrow comes!**_  
_**Will you give all you can give**_  
_**So that our banner may advance**_  
_**Some will fall and some will live**_  
_**Will you stand up and take your chance?**_  
_**The blood of the martyrs**_  
_**Will water the meadows of France!**_  
_**Do you hear the people sing?**_  
_**Singing the song of angry men?**_  
_**It is the music of a people**_  
_**Who will not be slaves again!**_  
_**When the beating of your heart**_  
_**Echoes the beating of the drum**_  
_**There is a life about to start**_  
_**When tomorrow comes!**_"

The Weasley's finished in time with each other, different octaves for each. Oddly enough, the twins sung like girls, while Ron sung in an extremely deep voice. The same could be said for Arthur, while the oldest boys were more alto. But everyone could hear the missing voice.

"It isn't the same without Perce." Ginny whispered. Silently, everyone agreed with her, but there had been something about the singing, that made them so...emotional.

"Why did you not want to sing?" Harry asked Arthur. The man looked to Harry and smiled.

"The Weasley's, in the old days, hardly ever spoke, because how their voices influenced emotion. On the battlefield, if the Weasley's were there for any reason, you knew that there would be a massacre. Battle-songs raised the spirits and hope of the side they were on, while the enemy would become sorrowful, nervous, completely hope-less. When every Weasley sung together, especially the woman, they could turn the tides in a fight. Nowadays, the magic of the Weasley voice has dimmed enough that the only way it works is when they all sing together. One Weasley is not enough to completely make people feel worthless or different emotion-wise, but they always have strength in their voice, and usually when making speeches, convince people more easily than normal people. We are the last branch of the Weasley's, and one of us is gone. We don't sing a lot these days, because he isn't here. We feel empty when Percy isn't singing with us."

By the end, Arthur wasn't smiling, and all the Weasley's were looking at the floor.

There was a silence and the people at the door either went or came inside. As people entered, the room expanded, and chairs popped up against the wall.

Seats popped up behind the music players, and singers, which they all sat in. There was silence for a bit before Hermione went over to the wall and picked out a flute. Going over to the window, she sat down on the window seat that had appeared and played a lilting melody. As she played, Tonks and Sirius put the violins to their necks and played along.

Everyone listened to the music, people joining in with their own instruments. Molly got off of the piano stool to be replaced with Remus, who played better for this kind of music; while Harry wheeled a harp out from the corner of the display. The Weasley's all hummed along, all in harmony with the other, no two other than the twins doing the same notes.

For a moment, everything was peaceful.


End file.
